Watch me bleed
by Letliveagain
Summary: Renesmee\Alec fic, tells the story of how they would become mates, please read and see more :
1. Chapter 1

They were so completely opposite, it was unheard of in either of their worlds, it was forbidden for them to love each other, it was wrong. It didn't stop them though, it didn't stop her heart beating like a hummingbird, and it stopped his undead heart just to look at her. Neither of them realized it, but they were caged by the ones that they loved from seeing things they could, they couldn't see past their covens though, their families. Someone had already reserved a seat for her, but he had reserved a seat for her his entire life, without knowing it. All of these differences, all of these statements didn't seem to mean anything to them not at all, if it had why were the two inseparable now. She is standing there, red blood dripping down the side of her lips, her wide chocolate eyes framed with fluttering eyelashes, her bronze hair cascading down to her waste, her dimples still visible and her body turned to him, the one that had taken her cage and unlocked it for her to fly free. He was standing there, just like he always had with his cloak like protective wings coming from him to her, his red ruby eyes that she swam into piercing her own, his red full lips pulled up into a beautiful smirk, his black hair just past his ears, he bent down a little just enough so he could lick the blood free from her lips making her blush, something he would kill anyone to see, he would kill anyone for her. It wasn't always like this though, they weren't always together, they weren't always fully aware of their lives and what they were missing, not always, in a way their lives had been simpler, but they were both used to craziness. This was how they became.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee. Alec found himself sneering it as he and his sister arrived back to Volterra, Jane off to do another mission, him allowed to roam the castle by himself. Intrigued by the girl and yet disgusted, the giant mutt seemed to be strangely observant of her watching her with its huge eyes trailing every movement; Alec narrowed his eyes as he thought of this, why a mutt would even care. The Nahuel half breed seemed intrigued by her also, but perhaps for a different cause. Alec couldn't figure out why he was intrigued by the girl with the big chocolate eyes, but for some reason he longed to see if she was okay, if she was alright after the almost attack. Strange, he smirked pulling his lips up, knowing he'd see her one day again, probably to kill her innocent eyes.

4 Years Later (Renesmee is 14ish looking, in this Alec looks to be about 15\16)

Her laughter flew through the forest like a wind chime just for Her Jacob, her long hair flying past her shoulders like flames and her eyes wide and alert, hearing Her Jacob's wolf feet thumping against the ground trying to race her to the helpless gazelle grazing on the ground nearby. Renesmee could hear Her Jacob's howls, her backpack bumping from her running with a giant toothy grin on her face. She pounced onto the gazelle, launching her jaw into its neck snapping its back, as to not cause it too much pain and drank quietly, relishing the blood that flowed into her mouth and throat controlling that small flame in the back. Renesmee had gotten better at hunting, not even spilling the blood on her clothes now that Alice had picked out. Renesmee turned around to see Her Jacob in front of her, human form. All of her friends giggled whenever they saw Jacob with her, especially when he was shirtless, of course she didn't blame them she supposed she was used to it. His tan skin, fit body and perfect jaw line was enough for anyone to fall in love but she really didn't see why they were so jealous of her life, she really couldn't. His brown eyes sparkled as she got up from her kneeling position a wide grin on his face ''Nessie, you beat me again'' He said holding back laughter, she poked her tongue out at him as he chuckled, her eyes flickered as she remembered school, she was only allowed to go to school for 2 years because of how different she was from the humans, how they would notice she aged differently. Sometimes Renesmee hated that she was different, but he would always be what she was, she wouldn't spend a second of it wasted and try to make people's lives happy as many as she could. Jacob sighed pulling her into a huge hug, almost crushing her then let go so she could catch her breathe remembering she had to go, he pulled her into another hug and she rolled her eyes with a breathtaking smile ''aw come on Jakey I have to get to school, buh bye'' She said, waving as she ran through the forest ignoring his calls of making sure she didn't get in trouble and didn't talk to strangers, blah blah blah.

She exhaled, feeling the earth beneath her Vans shoes, smiling as she felt little droplets of water from last night sprinkle onto her nose, wrinkling it as she did so. She skidded to a stop in the middle of the forest hearing her phone beep, smiling as she seen her human best friend text her, Sab.

''OMG, Ren get here now! You know Justin from Math? He was killed last night :'( sorry Ren I know how u too used to talk a bit, just text me back so I know you're ok ~ Sab''

Renesmee gave a small choking sound from her throat; she held her hand to her mouth her eyes wide. Justin, Justin had been so sweet, his dimples used to make her smile back without any other reason; she used to talk to him about anything. Her eyes framed with tears as she started to text Sab back, so confused as to what to say she looked up through salty tears to wonder, but her heart stopped as she did so. A few metres away, a monster was standing, leaning against a tree, his legs crossed nonchalantly pointed towards her. He wore a cloak, a cloak of death to Renesmee, she remembered cloaks like those, it was one of them, one of the Volturi. She dropped her phone; her tears fell from her eyes running along her cheeks, out of shock and grief, he suddenly flipped the hood off of his cloak leaving her to see who he was. He didn't realise that would be the biggest mistake and the best of memories for either of them.

…

So let me know what you think, it could be a story if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

It was so silent Renesmee could hear butterflies wings fluttering and crickets chirping, Alec and Renesmee were frozen in place both with wide eyes, recognition flashed through both of their eyes for Alec couldn't see her before. Renesmee had aged miraculously, thought Alec smirking, remembering those eyes that were so innocent they still were. Alec noted she was far too skinny _though_ probably from the disgusting animal blood making her sick, her long hair cascaded down her back in spirals reminding him of small wafts of flames flickering from a fire, her face was still chubby though with rosy cheeks and a button nose, her eyes always caught him though like the scent of a human did, so sickly innocent and strange. Renesmee remembered him like she had her whole life; more so then the other members for his gift had mesmerized her when she had saw it looking down on the mist from Jacob's back, hid in fistfuls of fur. Of course, he hadn't changed but she found herself wondering her eyes over him, his large red ruby eyes always so haunted yet calm even though he was as dangerous as Jane, his hair that rested just past his ears, his full red lips and pale face, she shivered.

He smirked as she stepped back a little, dead leaves on the ground crunched beneath her giving her heart a start, her eyes stayed focused on him wondering what he was going to do. Renesmee shivered again as his eyes locked with hers, a smirk pulled up with his lips ''Cold''? He murmured his voice so velvety and sweet sounding as if angels were singing into her ears; she stood there looking at him in awe and fascination rather than fear scanning his eyes for something hidden in there, something was there. He narrowed his own eyes in question blinking them unnaturally; he wasn't use to people if not half breeds looking into his eyes, most were too afraid to even do that. They stood looking at each other, just looking, Renesmee's shaking breathe was the only thing to be heard now giving a melody to Alec's ears.

A howl a mile away jolted them both out of their trance; Renesmee was the quickest to respond for it took a lot to scare Alec Volturi her eyes now looked up in fear at him something he was used to, his eyes slowly trailed to where the sound came from, so slowly. He gave a knowing smirk, just as Renesmee's legs began to function properly again jolting away like a helpless gazelle from a lion leaves rustled as she fled through the forest, Alec knew this game very well. She knew the forest very well, but all of a sudden everything was blurring together and she couldn't remember anything adrenaline pumping all around her body, running across the forest floor looking for Her Jacob or Seth or anyone. Renesmee was so busy worrying she forgot to look at her own feet and tripped over a fallen log landing face front into the leaves and dirt ''_OOF''_ ! She exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear as she rolled over groaning leaves falling into her hair her heart beating ferociously as his figure stepped into the picture. Standing on top of the fallen log, looking down at her with piercing red eyes, his arms folded over his chest smirking, ''High school will have to wait'' He said, grinning from ear to ear, Renesmee groaned as he stepped towards her, his grin disappeared as he heard a loud howl not far off into the distance sighing as he opened his arms as mist swooped her up into a sea of darkness.

_''Renesmee, half breed_!'' A cleansing voice shouted, who in the world would call her half breed? Her Jacob wouldn't call her that ever, either would her family…''If you don't get up now I _will_ bite you'' Alec Volturi hissed down at me as Renesmee opened her eyes, she whimpered in pain her leg felt broken, just as her vision cleared. She gasped as she saw she was in a bed, silk sheets that covered her and felt like soft wings the colour of the sea. Renesmee could see Alec in the corner of the room an exasperated expression on his face, she cowered ''it's strange, you dreamt with my gift, no one ever does that'' He murmured in fascination at the innocent girl in front of him pulling the covers up on her with fear at what had happened. ''relax half breed, you would know if we had done something, trust me'' he said in a cocky tone, his eyes sparkling with humour at his statement, she widened her eyes even more which made her look even more innocent.

She sat like a kitten wrapped up in the sheets, her arms in front of her and her legs folded her mouth into a small frightened pout her eyes wide and childlike, and he watched her with narrow eyes when she didn't respond. Renesmee chewed her bottom lip, a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks to make her look even more beautiful she wasn't use to people looking at her like that; she knew he was smirking coldly. ''WH-where am I'' Renesmee whimpered, her eyes wide, only a little bit of light was flooding in from the dark curtain she could barely make out Alec's eyes. He smirked ''in a bed, are you not accustomed to that half breed'' He murmured, she sighed running a hand through her hair worriedly the scent wafting its way to Alec's nostrils, it smelt of apple and candy. ''What are you going to do with me'' She whispered, what if she never got to see Her Jacob again, her family, Alec chuckled darkly ''we'll see, if you behave I might even let you go back to _your mutt''_ He said childishly laughing, Renesmee frowned at this for some reason not liking the way _''your mutt''_ sounded on her tongue. She looked up at Alec; he was new to her especially the way he acted so mysterious and strange, it almost almost excited her.

_**Your eyes, your eyes**_

_**I can see in your eyes your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**I'll never be good enough**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**And everything you love**_

_**Will burn up in the light**_

_**Look inside your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

/…..

Let me know if you like :)


End file.
